


【双黑】麦茶。

by Waterinflow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterinflow/pseuds/Waterinflow





	【双黑】麦茶。

【双黑】麦茶。

原著向/喜闻乐见麦茶炮  
已交往设定（？）  
麦茶炮好但也可能热死当场  
非skk本人请勿轻易尝试

01/

距离侦探社并不太远的四层楼房，暮夏的季节里头已经看不到任何鲜艳颜色的花朵，一场雷阵雨下过之后就连最后的野蔷薇都落了，只有宿舍楼下的香樟树郁郁葱葱，树冠被雨水冲打过之后绿得出奇，好像泼上了油彩一般，下一秒就要流淌下来的一泻而下的绿色。

“说起来，中也从来没有到我那里去看过我呐。”

“谁会想去你那个寒碜的狗窝啊？”

上周一起在自己郊区的小别墅里靠在阳台上喝红酒的时候进行了这样的对话，其实都有对方的电话号码也知道现在的住址，但在太宰治叛逃的四年里一次都没有联系过，这种明知对方在哪但就是当他死了的默契也是旁人无可比拟的。如今倒是多了不少见面的次数，大部分时候都是在中原中也的小别墅，太宰治在某个时间点不请自来撬锁进门，又或者是去市中心的洲际开一个顶层的套房，非得是那种拉开窗帘就能看到整个横滨港的才行，反正也都是刷中原中也的卡，太宰治一点都不会心疼，甚至还跟酒店前台的漂亮小姐姐混得透熟，天真的小姑娘被他祸害得五迷三道，每次还免费给房间里送鲜切花束，中原中也刷房卡进门的时候就瞧见穿着一件薄衬衫看着太宰治坐在床边上一边看外头的航船一边一瓣一瓣地把花瓣扯下来丢在床铺上和地毯上，弄得一地的狼藉，看他进来就皮笑肉不笑地说中也你看这样很浪漫吧？就气得他脑壳痛。要不是那酒店是港黑产业，中原中也觉得自己怕不是迟早得被清洁部门拖进黑名单。

也不是没去过侦探社的宿舍楼，之前芥川那小子不知为何愣是跑去中岛敦的宿舍去跟人家打架，还是他接到线报去把人拖回港黑的。虽然双方都有动手但毕竟是芥川先去的，有钱人森先生很大度地赔偿了一笔老旧宿舍的修缮费用，补了补两人在墙上打出的洞，还很好心地替贫穷侦探社免费加固了一下楼房，顺带着给换了一下地板。不过就算是这样，即使已经路过几回，中原中也也从来没想过要去太宰治的宿舍瞧瞧，一是觉得没必要，二是真的很嫌弃。

踩着台阶上去的时候还能闻到宿舍楼里荡漾着的清洁剂的味道，大概是早上刚刚打扫过，台阶上还残留着一点点拖把留下的水渍，楼房自然是破旧得很，但好歹还算是干净。缓步走到挂着【太宰】门牌的房间门口的时候一看连门铃也是没有的，便只能抬手敲了敲门，整个走廊都安静得出奇。稍稍等了一会之后门便开了，房间里的灯光有些暗，黑色的毛绒绒的蘑菇就冒了个头，声音轻快还带着上扬的尾音，“嗨～中也。”

房间小得出奇，大概港黑最落魄的时候也没配给过这么小的房间，果然侦探社的社费真的是无法想象的拮据。中原中也换了鞋之后环顾了一下四周——用纸门隔开的卧室和洗漱间，料理台也极小，有一个小清洁台子，但显然只能做最简单的食物。也没床，就只是用草垫席铺在地板上，上头摊着被褥和枕头的地铺而已。沿着墙的地方有几个矮柜，里头塞着各种书、杂志、耳机绳子和一卷卷一看就是随手扔进去的绷带，衬衫、裤子和外套风衣也都是以各种奇怪的姿态被丢在一起放在地铺旁边，垂在窗边的暗黄色窗帘把屋内和外头隔开，阳光只能透进一点点，屋内昏暗不已。唯二的电器大约就是摆在地铺旁边的小电扇和角落里的便携冰箱，整间房和“整洁”两个字完完全全根本一点都搭不上边，用“凌乱”形容倒很不错，但深知这人德性的中原中也丝毫也没有惊讶，甚至因为这人还能有把自己收拾得干净房间至少不是脏乱差的自理能力感到欣慰。

“坐吧。”

太宰治穿着黑色的短袖家居服和棉质长裤，就算是夏天也改不了缠绷带的毛病，中原中也光是穿着短袖白t恤坐在屋子里都还觉得闷热，太宰治一身绷带就算这样也没有热死大概算是一种才能，他带着一点笑容说今天因为中也你要来我可是特意做了荞麦面哦。

中原中也在小茶桌旁坐下翻了个白眼说我看到外卖收据了傻瓜。

“唔，把外卖从盒子里倒进碗里也是一项值得感动的工程嘛。”

太宰治一边这样说着一边把装在碗里的荞麦面端上桌，面条配着绿豆芽和绿芥末，还有黄瓜丝和鸡肉丝，然后从小冰箱里拿出冰啤酒来，顺带着还有一盒蟹肉罐头，中原中也看着他用小刀熟练地打开罐头盒然后将蟹肉剔出来倒进碗里。

“啤酒还真冰。”

“因为存了很久啦，完全没有喝过。”

中原中也下意识先开始在罐体上找保质期，确认对方没有恶作剧给他喝过期啤酒之后稍稍松了口气。

“因为我不太能喝冰啤酒嘛，你知道的。不过中也不是喜欢的吗，吃荞麦面的时候喝啤酒什么的，奇怪的习惯啊，跟大叔似的。”

太宰治一边吃着荞麦面一边这样悠悠说着，口气轻飘飘，落在中原中也耳朵里却觉得这家伙真的是恶劣，他这样说着好像没心没肺的人是自己一样，太宰治太会用偶尔的露骨的关心和体贴给他带去某种负罪感，或者说，这个天生过分缺乏安全感的人比起甜腻的感动更相信负罪感，用这种东西叫他内疚，太宰治反而会觉得有一些满足。

上一次这样面对面坐着吃荞麦面是什么时候？十五岁？还是十六岁？太宰治总喜欢冲着他叫嚣说中也你是我的狗我要吃荞麦面你就要去给我绑做荞麦面的师傅来，十五岁的中原中也就呸一口说谁他妈是你的狗，最后也还是两人一起去街角的小店铺吃冰水滚过的冷荞麦面，做荞麦面的老夫人说一起吃荞麦面可以长长久久的，然后他俩就一起翻白眼，心里想要是跟这种家伙长长久久肯定得恶心死。

“荞麦面是长长久久的意思哦，中也。”太宰治用筷子挑起一根荞麦面微笑着道。

“闭嘴吧，这种事光是听着叫人反胃。”绿芥末淡淡的辣味在口中散开，中原中也喝了口啤酒之后道。

“说得没错，就是这样。”

02/

吃完荞麦面自然还是把那两个碗拿去清洗。大概是太阳打西边出来，一直是能不做家务就不做的太宰治居然会主动去洗碗，真的也好装得也好，光是看着他费劲又笨拙地给碗抹上清洁泡沫的样子中原中也脑中就已经出现了碗打翻在地碎成八块的情景，还是忍不住地一步上前把太宰治推开接过了那人手里的碗熟练地清洗完收进橱柜，顺带着把小茶桌也擦一遍，太宰治满手的泡沫连绷带都湿了还在笑，他一笑中原中也就确认了他是装的，可也只是只冷冷地给他一个白眼也不说什么——习惯了。

太宰治这样的人，大概就是只要他想去做什么事就能做好的类型。可是无论是十六岁还是二十二岁，他都乐于在这些日常事务上表现出无法言喻的笨拙和吃力，然后一件一件都丢给中原中也去做，从一开始就是这样，就好像是个洞察世事的孩子，带着天真的神情就是一步一步地往中原中也的底线上面踩，“已经忍耐到这种程度了，所以再过分一点也不要紧吧”，带着这样的心情，就是要看对方能忍耐到怎样的程度，最好一脚踩过底线去，把对他任性的包容程度一直提到百分之百才行。他并非对任何人都是如此，甚至聪明如太宰，一眼就可以知道对方的底线在哪，对别人绝不会去触碰，只是对于从一开始就认识和熟悉了的小矮子，最恶毒的话也可以讲，最丑陋的一面也可以展现，反正就是这样了，相互对骂讨厌你讨厌你最讨厌你了你快去死吧都没关系——他们其实都依赖着这样的关系。

用烧得滚烫的水倒进放着麦茶茶包的茶壶，空气里就弥漫出轻微的苦香，太宰治轻车熟路地从冰箱底层的冰柜里拿出冻好的冰块丢进去。中原中也隐约记得麦茶是尾崎红叶的偏爱，十五岁的时候常常送了上好的炒麦来嘱咐他俩冲泡了多喝，说是助消化，吃完油腻食物之后喝麦茶是再适合不过的，所以他俩便在吃过炸鸡披萨外卖之后泡麦茶喝，滚烫的水冲开然后加冰块——这样的习惯保持了很久，但如今想来的话也有许多时日没有喝过了，而且也早过了偏爱垃圾食品的年纪。

狭窄的房间，昏暗光线的午后，热气腾腾的麦茶，只需要这三件东西，仿佛就可以在二十二岁的时候猛然回到十六岁去，回到十六岁的港黑公寓，除了彼此再也没别的了的岁月里头，有的就是惨白的天花板，上头还有蚊子血的血印，夏天的夜晚他俩叠在一块儿睡，被蚊子折腾得头痛，太宰治迷瞪瞪地说中也你挂天花板上去打蚊子吧你不是最喜欢挂天花板了吗，中原中也就一睁眼说你他妈压老子身上老子怎么挂天花板？

中原中也站在地铺上闻着麦茶的苦香味的时候就想着一些过去的事，很多事都以为忘得差不多了，但其实稍微一回想也都能想起来，只是需要一些契机而已。而就在他想着的时候，还没回过神来就被对方从后头扑过来压倒在了被褥上，脸埋进柔软的枕头，长期缺乏阳光照射的床具有淡淡的霉味和樟脑丸的味道，他被压得不能动弹，勉强从枕头里抬起头，利索地骂了太宰治一句神经病，太宰治根本不在乎这个，下一秒手就从他的上衣下摆里摸了进去，顺着腰线往上揉，在侧腹停留了好一阵，像是要确认肌肉柔软程度似地一下一下地抚弄，摸得中原中也一身的火，想要撑着身子坐起来但动不了，就很没劲地骂了句你他妈现在发情吗？

太宰治凑上来咬他的耳朵，呼吸都热，带着笑意说反正现在也没别的事做嘛，一边说手下就变本加厉，嘴唇顺着耳朵后头就往前挪，哪儿都亲，轻轻的又充满挑逗意味，耳垂，下巴，侧脸，前额，鼻尖，密密麻麻的软酥酥的吻，光是这样的触碰就已经燥热得不行。

“你他妈来真的？热死了！”

即便是夏末温度也还是高，更不必说在狭窄的空间里头做这种事，怕不是要闷热得闭过气去，中原中也下了狠心要抬腿踢人，太宰治当然知道身下的小矮子在想什么，对方抬腿之前就拿嘴巴去堵他的嘴巴，吮了几下唇瓣之后就逼着中原中也松开牙关舔了进去，缠着舌尖翻搅得兴风作浪，这个深吻来得急，中原中也几乎是当下呜咽了一声，顿时软了下去。

说起来第一次交合也是在十六岁的夏末，那次的记忆没那么多的甜腻，实际上是侵入骨髓的痛楚的记忆。

和敌对组织的一次火并任务，太宰一如既往地什么讯息也不留就跑去敌营故意被抓，等中原中也回过味来明白了他的意图闯入那个废弃仓库把敌人全歼再把太宰治捞出来的时候十六岁的少年身上中了两颗子弹，虽然不是致命部位但白衬衫全被血染红了，脸上还挨了几拳肿得半指高，完完全全地狼狈不堪。要不是太宰治躺在公寓病床上还跟森鸥外很完整地阐明了作战计划中原中也真能怀疑他是要去送死，森先生很为自己的两颗能干钻石的成果满意，确认太宰的伤无碍之后带着爱丽丝就走了，留下一个躺在床上的太宰治给中原中也伺候。

太宰治躺了两天安安分分的，到了第三天中原中也给他换肩上的纱布的时候忽然说中也我受伤全都是你的错，非常笃定又阴冷的声线，好像罪大恶极的不是打他的敌人而是正在照顾他的搭档，中原中也几乎是一秒就火了。太宰治像是预料到他会生气，继续说，你早来三分钟我就不会中这两枪，中也，我受伤全是你的错。

最怕疼的太宰治就仰着头看天花板，然后侧着脸看脸气得扭曲的中原中也，从舌尖吐出一句话，我好疼，疼死了，我最讨厌中也，我绝对不会原谅你的。

全是你的错，全怪你，你迟到了，你欠我，你还不清也还不了。

十六岁的中原中也几乎能听到自己牙齿磨碎的声音，任务结束之后他也隐约后悔过自己为什么没早点意识到太宰的意图，也想过如果自己稍微早那么一点搭档就不会受伤，可不给他讯息的是太宰，让他全靠默契和直觉去猜的人是太宰，那就不是自己的错，现在这个人居然能反咬一口，硬是往他心口上戳。

“你想怎样？”中原中也一字一顿的，“你到底想怎样？”

“我们做吧。”十六岁的太宰治就看着天花板这样对他说，“跟我做。”

十六岁的惨白公寓里什么都缺，必要的润滑剂也没有，就靠着扯开一角的安全套的润滑油勉强做扩张，连前戏都很缺，接吻都没有——根本不想接吻，根本不可能，最讨厌彼此了，接吻这种事只能跟喜欢的人做。太宰治扯着中原中也的裤子腿往下拖，脱下来的长裤就随手往床边地板上一扔，然后伸手去剥对方的上衣，一口咬在中原中也的肩膀上，舌尖在少年圆润好看的肩骨上头摩擦，留下一串又一串的红色痕迹，太宰治压在他身上说中也看到了吧这是我还给你的弹痕。

中原中也闷声骂他是疯子，是混蛋，是垃圾，是人渣。

手指抹了冰凉的润滑油，太宰治跪在床上把一条腿强行插进中原中也两腿间逼着他分腿，不管不顾地就把润滑油顺着臀缝送了进去，刚送进一根手指的时候中原中也只是觉得一阵异样的凉，稍稍有一些痒，但那根手指再往甬道深处探入并开始四处摸索的时候他咬紧了下牙忍耐着，在太宰治加入一根手指并且摁上了肠壁的敏感点的时候几乎是无法自持地闷哼了一声，没有绝顶的快感，他觉得耻辱。

扩张做得草草了事，他们彼此都不说话，太宰治拉下裤链扣着中原中也的腰往里挺进的时候中原中也就睁着眼看着天花板，惨白的，有蚊子血的血印，他不想去看自己是怎样被侵入进去，可痛感没有办法骗人。痛得锥心，是什么东西闯进灵魂里去了一样的痛，进去得并不顺利甚至艰难，太宰治拍着他的大腿让他放松，可中原中也只觉得从底部到腰腹都在颤抖，猛烈地颤抖，进去到一半的时候双方都已经是满头大汗，中原中也忽然开口说，太宰，你是不是恨我？

你是不是恨我？恨我没及时赶到害你受了伤，所以现在在报复我？

太宰俯下身靠在他耳边，微微喘着气但说话的字眼还是很清楚，他说对啊我恨你，这不是明摆着吗？我要看着中也因为我疼死过去才行，一辈子都忘不了才行，说完了这句他猛地一挺身，整根东西完整地没入进去，中原中也在那一刻只觉得痛到痉挛，眼前一片白光，甚至看不清天花板。第一次的时间并不长，可是比任何时候都更难熬，抽送的每一下都痛得发晕，中原中也费了所有的努力忍着不叫，可下嘴唇早就被自己咬得一片血渍，汗珠大颗大颗地滴落下去，太宰治死死压着他抱着他的背，最后时刻也不抽出去就射在最里面，又是一阵疯狂的疼，疼得好像身体都被撕裂开了一样，痛感和快感分不清楚，似乎就是混在一起的粘腻无涯的海水，中原中也眼前一片恍惚仿佛觉得自己会立刻死过去。

这样的事太过于执着而迷惘，这样的事是一辈子都忘记不了，就算是死都会记住的，这样的疼痛若不是对方的话绝对忍受不了，如果不是对方的话从一开始就没有妥协的可能。十六岁的他们在惨白公寓的床铺上赤裸相拥，舔舐着彼此身体上的伤口，那是对方带给自己的伤口，他们在第一次做爱的结尾接吻，那是他们的初吻——在那一刻似乎讨厌和喜欢的边界模糊了，到底是怎样呢？为什么会亲吻对方呢？这明明是情侣之间才会做的事吧？完全不是这样一回事啊，这世界上哪里会有做爱在接吻之前的情侣呢？

只是在那一次之后的每一次，他们也都会在做爱之前接吻，就好像所有情侣那样。

03/

太宰治知道中原中也在走神。

对彼此的身体和呼吸都熟悉到了不用去看，只需要感觉就可以明白的程度，即便是在激烈亲吻的当口也不例外，他们稍稍分开缠吻许久的唇，有一线银丝拉开，太宰治伸舌尖舔进口里，然后就伸手去解身下的人的皮带扣，中原中也还只是趴在枕头里，湛蓝色的眼睛里蒙着一层水雾。

太宰治知道他在走神，也知道他为什么走神。

“这种时候分心是不允许的哦。”

解开皮带拎着裤管把裤子扯下来，太宰治从矮柜底层拉开抽屉拿出润滑剂，全新的都还没拆封，他三下两下撕开包装之后倒了满手，缓缓就着手指往后穴送进去，刚刚还骂他神经病的中原中也这会乖得很，半坐着靠在他怀里睁着蓝宝石一样的眼睛看着他，湿漉漉的瞳仁像是裹着一汪海水似的，脸色微微涨红，他熟稔地按上敏感点的时候中原中也立刻低低地呜咽了一声，稍稍张开口，隐约吐了吐亮晶晶的舌尖——这种时候的中原中也什么都不说什么都不做就情色得要命，只是他本人似乎总是缺乏这样的自觉。

“还真是乖狗狗啊，中也。”似乎是被这种服从的友好态度取悦了，太宰说话的尾音都轻挑地上扬了起来，又送进第三根手指，今天他似乎格外地耐心，一下又一下地抚弄着，“还是保持着跟你这人很配的大小嘛，可以完全抱在怀里，那可真好。”

“嗯……太宰。”

肆意嘲讽身高这个敏感话题却可以不被打的时候大概只有在床上，中原中也从舌根吐出他的名字，比平日里凶巴巴的叫喊多了好些催情的软腻，还真是可爱啊，明明就可爱得不行嘛，和平时的那个凶恶的小矮人完全不一样呐，他这样想着。  
中原中也主动抬起脸吻他的唇，扬起的脖颈有着流畅漂亮的线条，黑色的chocker裹在喉结上，这一圈小小的束缚似乎正彰显着所有权，是太宰治插在属于他的东西上的小标签，“已经标上主人的名字啦”，这样的存在。温柔而缠绵的亲吻混杂着冰块在麦茶里融化的咔嚓声，太宰治稍稍抽出手指，带着粘腻的水，顺手就抹在中原中也腿根上，连带着去摩挲他大腿内侧最软嫩的那一块皮肤，又掐又揉的，痕迹留得一片又一片，然后再四根手指一并捅回去。太宰治有心磨蹭，连亲吻都显得温吞，一口一口亲得认真又投入，任由两人的体温都攀升得燥热得不行了也不加快速度，磨得中原中也身子打颤，脚趾紧紧蜷了起来，可怜兮兮地松口勉强退出战场，津液顺着嘴角淌下来沾得满下巴都是，光是靠着手指的刺激和亲吻就高潮了一次，中原中也伏在太宰治肩膀上喘气，插在甬道里的手指这时候又坏心眼地狠狠磨过敏感点，直惹得他一声呻吟，太宰治反而笑嘻嘻地说什么中也忍着点呀这房子隔音可不好哦。

旁边的宿舍全住着太宰治侦探社的同事和后辈，任凭被谁听到这种声音都丢人现眼得要死，中原中也没有太宰治那么厚脸皮，咬着牙硬是忍着一声不吭，涨得一头一身的汗，可身子底部一下一下扑打上来的情潮又实在是难于自制，偏太宰治一点也不急，就一下一下地磨他，中原中也太知道这家伙的恶趣味上来是止不住的，要么丢人丢到外头去要么丢脸给太宰治看，这两个选择他理所当然选后者，只能偏了头靠在太宰治耳朵旁边，放软了声音催促，“你快点啊……”

“唔，中也是在求我吗？那要好好请求才行哦。”

过分，阴暗男，混蛋，一连串的人身攻击的恶毒话语在心里滚了个遍，说出口的却还是软绵绵的甚至带着点讨好意味的话，这种口是心非又不得已的羞辱感让中原中也觉得有些耻感，太宰治显然知道，可他光是看着中原中也这样被迫就范的样子就觉得足够刺激，他就是想让中原中也说，违心就违心，爱听才是最重要的。

“求你了……太宰……”一个字一个字往外蹦，每一个字都羞耻得不行，在身体里翻搅的手指动作又大了些，中原中也说话的声音都带颤，甚至感觉到有一点点呼吸不畅，声音又加了一层明显的哀求，对视的时候似乎下一秒那包在中原中也湛蓝色眼睛里的海就会倾泻出来似的，“求你了，快进来……”

“还真是狡猾啊，你。用这种表情的话完全是作弊哦，中也。”

即便是用了太好的控制力去忍着自己的欲望折磨对方也算是到了极限，恳求的话也已经说过，甚至还露出了平时见不到的可爱的神情，怎么看都是赚到了，眼神稍微暗了暗，太宰治推着中原中也把他脸朝下压倒在被褥上，伸手拉开裤链，中原中也却翻了个身，伸手去捞他的脖子，汗津津的额头靠过来，口中呢喃着这样就行，让我看着脸。

“中也你还真是恶劣啊。”

扩张做得足够充分，进去的时候几乎没费什么力气就送到了底，中原中也闷哼了一声但还是忍不住喘了一声，双腿自然地缠上了他的腰，抽送的时候却忍得极辛苦地一声不叫，实在忍不住了只能把脑袋都埋在太宰治肩窝里颤抖，扣着他的腰一下一下戳刺的人倒是一点都没罢手，准确又直接地磨过敏感点，穴口已经操弄得一片红但也没有停下来的意思，满屋都是暧昧的汗水和体液的腥味，中原中也垂在肩上的那条发辫也散了，暗橘色的微长的卷发散了开来，随着一上一下的动作晃动着，他死死揪着太宰治的头发，手指插进发根里去，或许是动作太大拉扯得太宰治有些痛，太宰报复一般地稍稍抽出一点又带着水狠命地往里头捅过去，几乎是同时呻吟就从喉咙里冒了出去，中原中也下意识抿紧嘴巴。

“好啦，看中也很辛苦的样子，”太宰笑得很是得意，汗水从他的额角流下去，混着两人的汗水滴在被褥和软垫上，浸出一小片水痕，“敦君他们的话今天都出去咯，旁边的屋子里的话都没有人。”

“所以说，中也叫给我听也完全没有关系。怎么样，喘给我听吧？”一边说着一边加大了下身的动作，似乎是在逼迫着他浪叫，太宰治靠在中原中也耳边哄骗一样地道，“好紧，中也忍不住了吧？舒服得不行吧？”

这个变态，死变态，去死吧太宰治，可是这些话这会根本说不出来，光是咬着舌头吐出字眼都费力，中原中也在癫狂的情潮中迷糊着想着下了床打不死这个垃圾，可此刻所能做的唯有依照对方的意愿发出粘腻的喘息，不得不说他知道今天没有人在隔壁屋子里的时候真的是松了口气，不然就这样在这热得要死的屋子里忍下去他怕不是要被弄得昏死过去，喘息声夹杂着短促的叫喊，太宰治伸手抚弄过他的背脊又拢住他披散在背后的柔软发丝，咬着他的耳垂带着笑意说真是好孩子，中也真是听话啊，真好。

最后关头中原中也咬着太宰治的肩膀威胁他不许射在里面，可这时候的威胁一点效力都没有，就连他说话的声音都只剩气声了，听着不像是威胁倒像撒娇，被摁着强迫接受射精的小橘猫只能趴在太宰治肩膀上抱着他的背带着哭腔呜呜咽咽，完完全全是被蹂躏了一遭的可怜模样，好像下一秒就真的要哭出来了一样，挥起来捶在对方胸口的手也是软得毫无气力，他们再次接吻，放在一旁的麦茶已经完全凉透了，他们维持着相拥的姿势躺倒在床铺上喘气，两个人都出了满身的汗，好像在水里洗过了似的。他们就着一个茶杯分着喝了麦茶，那小小的电风扇吱嘎吱嘎地响，他们抬头看着这小小的房间里的天花板。

天花板带着午后的暖黄色阳光，已经不再惨白。


End file.
